First Time
by Manga-Anime-Lunatic
Summary: Nagis parents and Baya left in important business. Rima who he in dating is staying the night as his house. Will anything happen between them tonight ? Especially since his mother told him that they can.
1. First Try

Hey everyone this story just randomly came to my head. I hope that you will like it.

* * *

First Try

Nagihiko and Rima had been dating for over a year now. All of their friends knew that there is chemistry between but decided not to interfere. On the opposite they decided to give them time and finally admit to the fact that they love each other. They didn't even had to wait all that long as Nagihiko and Rima announced that they are a couple only a few of months later. Now they are one of the cutest couples of the school.

Fujisaki Household

"You wanted to speak with me mother ?" Nagihiko asked as he sat opposite to her. "Indeed I did Nagi." She said in a monotone voice. "Due to certain circumstances your father and I along with Baya will have to leave tonight and we won't be back till early tomorrow morning." She explained to her son. Nagi baw her head at her. "I understand mother. I will call Rima right away and cancel our weekend sleepover. I am sure he will understand." He baw even lower. "You don't need to do that son." Those words surprised Nagihiko. "Mother what do you mean ?" He asked shocked. "Exactly what I said my dear child. Rima can still stay the night at our house even during our absence." His mother explained. "Mother ?" Nagi was really shocked and even more confused now. His mother kindly smiled at him. "I know what you must be thinking Nagihiko and no neither myself or your father have lost our minds." She giggle. "You and Rima can spend tonight together. But." She became serious once again. "I remind you that you two are to behave." She warned him. "Of course we will mother." Nagihiko baw at her once more. "And also if anything will to happen tonight I want you two to be safe and use what your father have given you a couple of weeks ago." She reminded her son. "M-mother." Nagihiko lift his head up blushing. His mother giggle again. "Son you are in your teens. And both your father and I know how it feels we've been there too. We just want you to be be safe." She smiled at him and Nagihiko blushed even harder. "After all you two are too young to be parents and your father and I are too young to be grandparents." She said as if it was not embarrassing in any way. "M-mother !" Nagihiko had enough while his mother giggle yet again. "Ok. I'll stop now. But I want you to promise me two things other than protecting yourself ok ?" She asked. Nagi just nod his head avoiding eyes contact with her. "Firstly I want you to promise that you won't force her to do anything. And secondly that you will treat her right and be gentle with her."

Nagihiko finally lift his head up to look at his mother "M-mother ?" He asked confused. "I know son. I just want you to remember that she is a good bit smaller than you. And as a woman I know something about that. Especially since your father himself is nearly 3 inches taller than me. It's just that she looks so fragile to me." She finally admitted. "I know that she is strong. Sometimes even stronger than you I assume. But still I can't help thinking that she is sometimes made of Chinese Glass. That's why my son. I want you to treat her good as to me she already is my daughter in law." She smiled at Nagihiko who was blushing like a tomato now. "I see you need to cool off you may leave now. "Thank you mother." Nagihiko baw at her for the last time and left the room as fast he could. From there he head straight for the garden where he practiced basketball until it was time to wish his parents and Baya fer well.

Sometime Later

Nagihiko heard the doorbell. He knew that it must be Rima so he head for the front gate. "Oh hey there Nagi." Rima was surprised to see him at the gate the as it was normally Baya who opened it and let any guests in. Though she still hugged him. "Is Baya sick ?" She asked worried. Nagihiko took her bag of her to carry. "No she's away." Nagi said. "Oh where to ?" "She want somewhere with my parents." Nagi finally revealed. "What ?!" "B-but t-that would meant t-that we a-are a-all alone ?" She stammered out with a faint blush on her cheeks. "So Rima ? We are 16 after all. Legally we can stay in a house without supervision." Nagi said with a a smile. He of course knew what did Rima really meant by her words but he decided to ignore it for their own good. "R-right." She giggles nervously.

In The House

"Are you hungry Rima cause if you are I can make us something ?" Nagi asked her. "Nha I'm good I had dinner before I left the house and you don't live that far away from me." She reminded him. "Ok then what would you like to do ?" He asked. "Can we watch a movie ?" She asked. "Course we can." He giggle and walk up to her just to kiss her on the forehead. "My room or the main one ?" "Your's we could just change into our pj's and that way it would be more convenient if we fall asleep." She explained. "You are so smart Rima. You always think of everything." He kissed her forehead again. "Before the movie do you want to take a shower ?" He asked. That made Rima blush like a tomato. "Separate of course." He quickly added. "Why n-not." "Then go on you go first while I make us some popcorn." He smiled at her. Rima just nod her head and left. As soon as she was out of sight Nagi sigh. "This will be a long night." He thought and get to preparing the popcorn.

Nagi's Room

Rima was done with her shower shortly after Nagi had come into the room with the popcorn. She was wearing her beloved short peach color pj's. "You can go now Nagi." She said avoiding eye contact. "Ok you can pick a movie than." He entered his bathroom. Rima sat on his bed with remont him her hand. She logged in onto his NetFlix account and started to search for a movie to watch. In the end she decided to go with The Proposal with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Raynolds. She really loved that movie. It was not only romantic but she also found it really funny and she had no memory of ever watching it with Nagi so it was even better.

"So what movie did you chooses my little Chibi Devil ?" Nagi asked as he got out of the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of long navy blue boxer shorts and a long baggy t-shirt which was of the same color except the short were white. There was a sign. "Basketball is Life." Written on it. "The Proposal." Rima said with a smile. "Let's guess another romantic comedy ?" Why did he even asked he already knew the answer. "Yep." She said in her sweet, cute high voice. "You are lucky that I love you. Otherwise I would never watch those. They are so boring." He admit. "You say that all the time cross-dresser and yet sometimes you either cry or laugh harder than me. Nagi giggle nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Come on get here so we can start." She hurried him and he did so as he knew better than to make her wait.

After the Movie

"I have to admit that one wasn't actually half-bad." Nagi admit as Rima turned the tv off. "Told you." Was all Rima said in a response. "I know you did." He kissed her head. "But I really have to admit that the scene where she tried to trade the dog for her phone back nearly killed me." He giggle at the memory of it. "I know it's my favorite scene of the entire movie." Rima agreed with him and they both laughed.

They both sigh when they were done. "Well that was good. Thank you Rima." He said and kissed her on the lips. It was just a simple goodnight kiss which they always shared when they spend a night together. So Rima was a bit shocked when she felt Nagi lick her lips asking for entrance. Shyly feeling that she was blushing up she gave it to him and their tongues started a war for dominance. In the end Nagi won and they separated for the much needed air. Both were blushing.

"N-Nagi ?" Rima asked. "Yes Rima ?" "W-What was that ?" She looked down to avoid looking him in the eye. "I don't know myself Rima. It's just some things that my mom told me today before she left with father and Baya. I just can't stop thinking about them." He explained and his blush hardened. "W-what sort of things Nagi ?" She wanted to know. "Y-you know." Was all he said. "No I don't Nagi I wasn't there." She pressed on. For a minute or so Nagi was as silent as a rock but in the end he decided that he had no choice but to tell her. "T-to put it bluntly. My mother said w-we can m-make l-love tonight." He stammered out. "As long as we use protection and I treat you right." He added. He was blushing as hard as a tomato and so was Rima.

"Rima I don't want to force you into anything so I think that I would be a good idea if I went to sleep in another room. Goodnight and see you in the morning." He said and tried to get out of bed but Rima stopped him and grabbed his hand only to pull him down for another kiss. Nagi was shocked but kissed her back. Within seconds the kiss became more heated than the last one. "R-Rima ?" Nagi asked in disbelief when they broke away from each other. She was usually really shy and he was the one to kiss her not the other way around. Not the mention kissing in public. If Nagi wanted to kiss her while they were out on a date or in school he had to either have to sneak up on her or trick her to do it.

"D-Don't stare at me l-like that y-you perverted purple head crossdresser." She looked down to avoid meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry Rima it's just a shock to me." Nagi said still disorientated. "And why is that so ?" She seemed to got annoyed by his reaction. "Do you think that only because I'm so shy and small I'm too afraid to do it ?" She asked while still blushing. "No Rima… I mean yes...no...I….I." Nagi had no idea how to explain it to her. He felt so embarrassed that he also avoided looking at her. That was until she pulled him by his shirt. "Speak what is it that you really think ?" She now had tears in her eyes. "Rima." He took her hands in his own. Compared to his her's were so little. "Rima I love you more than anything else on this world. You truly are a queen. My queen and I would never ever do anything to hurt you. It's just that as you said you are a bit shy at times and just getting a kiss from you in public is a great challenge for me. So it would have never cross my mind that you would be willing to….you know." He got embarrassed at the end. Rima seemed to understand what he said as she was once again blushing really hard. "Well purple head you should know that you never judge a book by it's cover." She said before she pulled him in for a kiss. When they broke apart Nagi looked into Rimas eyes. "Are you a 100% sure Rima ? I really don't want to force you into anything you don't want or will regret later ?" He asked. "Nagi." She said very shyly and quietly. "If I wouldn't want it as much as you do I would have kicked you out of the room as soon as the movies was over." She said trying to act more confident. Nagi giggle at that. "Ok then Rima but you have to promise me one thing ok ?" He asked. Rima just nod her head at him. "If I will make you feel uncomfortable in even the slightest way or will cause you any sort of pain. Or even you will feel afraid. You are to tell me immediately and we are stopping. Clear ?" Once again she just nod her head in an answer. Nagi smile at that and kissed her.

About 5 minutes later they were already making out and Nagi decided to move down and kiss Rimas neck. She moaned at the sensation Nagi smiled at that and continued to kiss even harder. Rima wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him closer. Nagi took that as a sign to move further and left a few hickeys on her lower neck. Near the collar bone so that she could easily cover them and avoid all the teasing she would get from the girls if they would ever found out about what went on between them. "N-Nagi." She moaned not knowing that it would only turn him on even more. He was so happy that he lift himself up just to look at her and kisser on the lips a minute later.

Once again they started to make out and their battle for dominance starter it lasted a few minutes with Nagi being the victor. When they parted Nagi smiled at her and kissed her again. He then slowly slid his hand under her pajama shirt. She moaned and caught his hand. He broke the kiss and lean into her ear. "Don't worry Rima if you want to stop or wait a bit longer just say it." He whispered in a calm and loving way and move away to look at her. Rima was blushing like crazy. "G-go on. B-but please be gentle." She turned her head to the side to avoid his eyes. Nagi giggle at that. "And was there ever a time I wasn't gentle with you ?" He smiled. She turned to look at him ready to fight back but he stopped her with a kiss. When she relaxed again he mover his hands further up and cupped her small but to him the most perfect breast. She moaned and was blushing so red that Nagi thought she might faint.

He gently played with her nipple which had become hard. With every single one of his touches Rima moaned into the kiss. This went on for a couple of minutes until Nagi finally decided to move even further and finally took her pajama shirt off. He threw it to the side of his bed and looked at her. She was blushing hard and once again turned her head to the side just to avoid his eyes. "Rima." He whispered and gently move her head so that she was looking at him. "Please look at me I want to look into those beautiful golden eyes of yours." He caressed her cheek which caused Rima to blush even harder. "Rima if you want to stop we can." He reminded her. She just shook her head and pulled him down for a kiss. Nagi kissed her back and gently played with both of her breasts.

They kissed for a few minutes before Nagi went down to once again kiss her neck. He didn't stay there for long and moved even further down to kiss her breasts. Rima opened her eyes wide in shock and covered her mouth with her hand. Nagi lift himself up and smiled. "Rima you don't have to be quit we are alone remember ? And I want to hear you." He revel. Rima very slowly moved her hand away. "Thank you." He gave her a peck on the lips and moved back down to kiss her breasts. He kissed around the nipples and when his lips even slightly brushed on the nipple itself Rima moaned loudly. Then Nagi finally decided to end the torture and took her right nipple in his mouth. Rima screamed in pleasure and tangled her fingers in his long hair. While Nagi smiled as those screams were the music to his ears. After sucking the right nipple he moved to the left one and gave it as much attention before he moved even further down and kissed the area around her belly botton. He kissed that area for less than a minute and moved even more down and kiss her womb area at the band of her pajama pants. Rimas body shake at that and Nagi lift himself up to look are her.

"Rima are you ok ?" He asked worried. She just closed her eyes and nod her head. "Are you sure cause if there is something wrong we can stop ?" He asked again and that really annoyed Rima. She caught him by his shirt and pulled him down. Their faces were only an inch or so apart. "For god's sake crossdresser. I said that I'm ok so you can keep going. Unless you are the one who wants to stop !" She shouted and pushed him off her. She then pulled her pajama pants off herself and throw them to the side of the bed. Nagi was petrified. His normally shy girlfriend was sitting across from him on his bed totally naked. He was already hard but in that moment he felt that his member was made out of titanium. "A-are y-you just going to s-stare ?" She asked. He immediately blushed and looked down. "S-sorry it's just t-that you look like a goddess." He said still looking down and rubbing the back of his head. While Rima turned as read a tomato. "Y-you know y-you could undress too purple head. T-that way it w-would be fair." She stuttered out. "O-Oh yeah." He seemed to return to reality and took off his shirt. Then he slowly took off his boxer shorts. That was a relief to him as there was a tent in them for a while now. Rima shyly glanced at him from the corner of her eyes but when she was his member she went speechless. 'How will it even fit in me ?' She asked herself in her head. "R-Rima ?" Nagi asked once again worried. That knocked her out of her thoughts. "What is it crossdresser do you want to stop after all ?" She asked with a fake confidence. Nagi giggle at that. "Oh no I don't think I am able to now." He said and kissed her. He was shocked when Rima pulled him down to lay on her and then rolled them over so that she was on top of him. "I'll show you that I'm not intending to stop tonight." She said when they broke up and started to kiss his neck and moved down with each kiss until she was only an inch away from his member.

She took him in her hand which caused Nagi to moan and clench the bed sheets. "R-Rima." He moaned her name. Rima smiled at that and lightly squeezed him lightly and slowly moved her hand up and down. "Oh god." He moaned. "T-that's heaven." He went on. "Oh no that's not heaven but I beat that this will be." She was blushing harder than ever before but still she licked his tip. That felt so good that tears gathered in Nagis eyes. He squeezed the bed sheets even harder than before. After about two or three minutes Rima decided that she had licked him enough and gently being aware of her teeth she sucked the tip. "Oh my dear god !" Nagi had the urge to sit up but somehow he sustained. Nagi really felt as if he was in heaven and the fact that Rima took more and more of his member into her mouth with each movement of her head was making him go crazy. He knew that he won't last too long. "R-Rima I'm a-about to…." He didn't finish as he came into her mouth. She let go of his member and swallowed. "S-Sorry Rima I should have warned you earlier so that you could have let go sooner." He apologized. "I-it's ok. You taste pretty sweet by the way." That made the both of them blush.

"Thank you Rima." Nagi kissed her with more passion than any other time that night. Not even a minute had passed before they started to make out once again. "R-Rima I won't last much longer I beg of you." Nagi begged when they pulled apart from their make out session. Rima blushed and nod her head. Nagi smiled and kissed her head and then he dove into his nightstand drawed and pulled out a new packet of condoms. "My dad gave them to me." He explained with a blush. Rima didn't ask anything but he knew that she wondered where does he has them from. He took one of the square packs out and opened it with his teeth. He then took the round condom out and quickly slide it onto his hard member. Rima observed everything with a blush. "Rima I'm not going to lay to you this will hurt. Maybe even a lot so I'm really and I mean really sorry for everything." He kissed. "I know Nagi. But as long as it's you and as long as you will be very gentle I'll be ok." She smiled. Nagis eyes once again teared up and he kissed her.

He as gently as he could entered her. She immediately screamed into the kiss and he could feel tears running down her face. So he tried to move even more gently and slowly. When he finally reached her barrier he broke the kiss to whisper a quick "Sorry Rima." He pulled himself out a little just to push back in as fast as a lightning. Rima screamed even louder and digged her nails into his back while even more tears streamed out of her eyes. Nagi broke the kiss and looked at her. Even an idiot would figure out that she was in pain. A lot of pain. He felt bad about himself. How could he feel so good while the love of his life was in so much pain ? He was a monster. Rimas hand on his cheek brought him back to reality. "It's ok Nagi just give me some time to get use to it ok ?" She tried to smile but failed. "Of course my queen." He kissed away her tears.

Nearly ten minutes have passed and nothing they haven't budged a millimeter. Rima had stopped crying but there were still tears in the corner of her eyes and she was still in a lot of pain. "N-Nagi c-could we please stop ? It really hurts and it's not getting any better. It feels like it's actually getting worse." Rima squad out. "Of course." Nagi said and very gently pulled out of her. He then got off of her and out of the bed to look for his pajamas. As soon as Nagi got off of her Rima laid on her side and curled into a ball. "Rima." Sadness filled Nagis voice. "You need to get dressed again." He placed her pajamas beside her. "I-I can't N-Nagi it hurts way to much." She once again squeaked out. She was also crying again. Ngai couldn't stand that. He once again blamed himself for everything. Why did he even tried to do anything with her tonight ? Why ?

"N-Nagi ?" Rima called him. "Yes." He forced himself to look at her. "C-can you h-help me put on my pajamas ?" She asked. "Ok course." He send her a forced smile and helped her. When that was done he tried to leave the room but Rima caught his hand. "What are you doing ?" She asked. "Rima I think it would be better if I'll sleep in a different room after all." He tried to free his hand but was unable to. "No. . You are not leaving me. I want you to sleep right next to me like you always do." She protested. Nagi smiled. "Are you sure Rima ? Do you really want me to sleep in the same bed as you after everything that had just happened ? After all the pain I had just caused you ?" He was crying. "Nagi." She squeezed his hand tighter. "Don't you dare to blame yourself. You have done nothing. That would have happened no matter who I would have done it with. But I'm glad that it was you. I'm glad that you were to one to take my purity because I love you Nagi and I want to be with you fro the rest of my life." She smiled. "So yes I am sure that I want you to sleep next to me in this bed." She sat up and hugged him. "Especially since your house is bloody hunted." She revealed and that made Nagi giggle. "I'm serious I saw ghosts in the hallway many times. So I'm not sleeping alone." She kept going. Nagi was now laughing. "Ok then Chibi Devil move over a bit." He said. Riam smiled and moved a bit to her left. Nagi got into the bed beside and wrapped his hand around her. Soon they were both asleep.

* * *

Ok that's it for the first chapter I hope that you liked it. I'll try to write more soon.

 **HAVE A MAD DAY !** And see you all soon !


	2. At School

Sorry for taking so long to update but I had quite a few assignments due for College. But nonetheless here is chapter two ! I hope that you will like it.

* * *

At School

Nothing more had happened between Rima and Nagihiko for the rest of the weekend and on Sunday evening before dinner she returned home. Now Rima, Nagihiko and Amu were in the Royal Garden as they happened to had a free class because of the absence of their math teacher. Tadase was absent from school altogether because he had caught a flu and Yaya had a class that period.

"So how was your weekend you love birds ?" Amu asked with a mocking smiled before she took a sip of her tea. Both Rima and Nagihiko blushed. "Oh come on don't be embarrassed I'm sorry." Amu rose her hands up to her head level in defence. Rima just nod. Amu was about to say something when she received a text. She took her phone out and read it. Seconds later she leaped from her chair. "Sorry guys I have to go it's Rikka and she claims it's an emergency. I don't know how long I'll be gone so excuse me out of the next class if I won't be there. Thanks !" Amu shout running for the door.

As soon as Amu was out of the royal garden Rima sigh and brought her knees to her chest. "Thank god she left I have no idea how much longer would I've last sitting normally on the chair like that." She said. "What do you mean by that Rima ? I there something wrong ?" Nagi asked alarmed. Rima blushed. Nagihiko percepted that blush as something else and smiled. "Come on what is it Rima don't be embarrassed ? It is your time of the month or something ?" He asked. Now Rima dropped her head down which worried him. He got off his chair and kneeled before her. "Come on Chibi Devil you know you can tell me anything." He placed a hand on her shoulder. She lift her head to look at him with an ever deeper blush. "I'm sore." She said into her sleeve. "You're what ?" Nagi asked. "I'm sore." She said properly. "Your sore ?" He asked really worried now. "Why ? Do you want to go to the school nurse or something ?" He asked. "She won't help with it." Rima said and dropped her head once again. "Ok than do you know why are you sore ?" He wanted to know at least that in hopes of possibly helping her himself. Rima juts look back at him with annoyance. "W-what is it ?" He asked a bit frightened now. "You are the reason why I'm sore." She spat in his face and his her head in her knees once again.

At first Nagi didn't understand and he was going to ask her about it but then it hit him like a rocket. He looked at her all curled up in what he called her pain defence ball and blamed himself even more. She curled into that position only if she was in a lot of pain as her pain tolerance is quite high. "I'm so so sorry Rima." He placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "I shouldn't have try anything with you that night. I really am a pervert and a cross-dresser." He was really sad nearly devastated now. How could he have caused Rima. His girlfriend and the love of his life so much pain when he himself felt like in heaven for those short few minutes they were one. "No Nagi please don't say that. It's not your fault it's mine and I should not have lashed at you like I did just now I'm sorry." She looked up at him. "If it anyone's fault it's mine. I told you to keep going knowing really well that it will hurt. Like hell especially since the height difference between us is so big." She blushed once again looking to the side. Nagi touched her cheek to her her attention once again. "All of that might be true Rima but I was the one who proposed it in the first place so I am the one at fault." He kept blaming himself. "Nagi stop it we are both equally at fault and that's it end of the argument." Rima was getting really annoyed with him. "But…" Nagi wanted to protest but Rima placed her index finger on his lips. "I said end of the agreement crossdresser." She repeated herself. Nagi looked at her for a short while and giggled. "There really is no way of winning a fight with you is there ?" She asked. "No there is none." She said happily and pulled him in by the collar of his shirt for a kiss. Just like the last time Nagi was surprised that Rima is the one who's picking the lead as that was his job nearly a hundred percent of the time.

Nagi immediately returned the kiss of course and even wrapped his hands around her waist as she dropped her legs down to the floor. W hile Rima tangled her own hands around his neck and in his hair. By god she loved those long purple hair of his but she was never gonna give him that sort of satisfaction and admit that to him. "Rima how bad is the pain ?" He asked when they broke up. "It hurts quite a bit when I walk and it's a bit better when I sit down but since we had PE today it hurts even more." She explained blushing even harder than she already was. "Rima why didn't you skip PE than." He asked. "How ? And without a note from my mom or dad ? What was I meant to tell them this morning huh ? That we tried to have sex and now I'm sore down below and don't want to do PE ? My dad would be ready to kill you." She asked him annoyed. "Ok ok Rima I get it you have proven your point but I'm sure that if you explained it to Nikaidou sensei he would talk with our PE teacher and sort you out. "Once again was I to tell him we attempted to have sex ?" Rima was getting pissed off with Nagi by now. "Rima I'm not that dumb. I meant lying. I'm sure you would have been able to come up with some easy and believable reason." He explained. Rima blushed once again. "Yeah you're right." She admit and dropped her head down. Nagi smiled. "Anyway I can't stop blaming myself in my head so let me make it up to you Rima." He lift her head with his right hand and kissed her.

Rima returned the kiss and once again tangled her fingers in his hair and Nagi wrapped his hands around her waist only to lift her up from the chair a minute later. Rima broke and kiss. "W-what are you doing ?" She asked alarmed. "Something to make you feel at least a little better. Nagi said with a mischievous smiled and sat her on the round table. "N-Nagi ?" She asked in a weak voice. "Don't worry just relax." He kissed her again. Rima kissed him back and tried to listen to his advice and relax but the pain was certainly not making that easier for her. A minute or so passed before Nagi gently pushed Rima so that she was lying on the table while he hovered over her. "N-Nagi what..?" She wanted to ask but Nagi stopped her with another kiss. "Don't worry my Chibi Devil I certainly am not trying the same thing as over the weekend. So relax." He kissed her forehead. Rima jusu nod avoiding his sight. Nagi giggled at that and leaned back down this time to kiss her neck. Rima clenched her hands on his cape.

Shortly after Rima felt Nagis hands travelling down and under her skirt which scared her. Then his fingers were at the hem of her panites. Rima immediately broke the kiss and stopped his hands. "W-What are you d-doing ?" She asked and sat back up. "Nothing that will cause you more pain." He assured her. "As I said I want to make it all up to you." He remind her. "And my panties need to be off for it ? Can you just get me flowers or take me out to dinner or something ?" She asked. "No Rima I can't." Nagi dropped hi head down. "I want to try to take at least some of the pain away so I will ask you to trust me and let me work. Can you do that for me ?" He looked back up at her. Rima just blushed and nod her head once again avoiding his sight. "Ok then." He gave her a peck on the lips. "Lay back down please and try to relax. I promise to be extremely gentle. "Hearing that is not making me feel any better Crossdresser." She said but laid down nonetheless. Nagi giggled at the comment and once again his fingers were at the hem of her panties. He looked at Rima to make sure that she is ok. Her eyes were closed and she was the shade of a tomato. With a smirk he slowly pulled them off. He took them off completely and placed them on the chair behind him. "Rime once again I ask of you to trust and please don't be alarmed." He said and kneeled down. Then he gently placed his hands on both of her thighs. He could feel that she was trembling. "It's ok Rima I'm not gonna hurt you." He said quietly and slowly inch by inch moved his head closer to her sacred place. Seconds later he was licking her cilt.

Rima screamed at that and clenched her hands on her skirt. Nagi smirked at her reaction but continued what he was doing. Minutes later he want even a step further and sucked her cilt. "N-Nagi !" Rima moan and each one of her moans set Nagi in completing his task more and more. When Rima managed to tangle her fingers in his hair Nagi burst and stick his tongue into her which made Rima scream once again. "N-Nagi d-don't." She moan out. But he didn't he continued until she came into his mouth with a scream.

Few Minutes Later

Rima just got over her first even orgasm and was still sitting on the table puting her panties back on while Nagi sat on the chair opposite to her and observed. "Do you feel better now ?" He lifted her off the table and sat back on the chair sitting her on his lap when she was done. Rima just blush and nod. "What are you going to give me the silent treatment now ?" He asked with a giggle. Rima blushed and smacked him on the chest. "Ok I get it Chibi Devil I'll stop but can you please tell me using words did I ease any of the pain ?" He asked looking her in the eyes. "You did. Just a bit but you did." She said in near whisper. "Than I'm happy." He kissed her head and hugged her close to himself.

* * *

Ok that's it for now. Once again sorry for such a long wait for an update. Hope to see you all soon.


	3. Doctor's Advice

Ok here is chapter 3 I hope that you will like it !

Also I don't own Shugo Chara !

* * *

 **Doctor's Advice**

It took Rima a few days to fully recover after her first try with Nagi and Amu who she told everything as they were best friends and rarely kept secrets from each other. Forced her to go and see a doctor in case something was wrong. Rima of course opposed but after hours of Amu's near constant begging her to do so and her promising to go with her if she is to embarrassed to go on her own she finally gave up and agreed. Though she decided to go on her own. No witnesses were needed. She informed Nagi and though he was a bit surprised he agreed with Amu but he knew better than to offer his company.

At the Doctor's Office

"Well miss there is nothing wrong really." The gynecologist stated. "You are just one of those type of woman who have a tight vagina that's all." She added. "Than why did it hurt so much and for such a long time ?" Rima wanted to know. "Well as I said Miss. Mashiro you have a thigh vagina and I'm guessing that maybe your boyfriend might be a bit over the average when it comes to the size of his instrument." The doctor smiled and giggled at the now blushing Rima. "And those two factors combined might result in the sort of a situation you described Miss. Rima." The doctor explained. Rina dropped her head and sigh

"But you have nothing to worry Miss. With time your vagina should stretch a bit and the pain should be gone but until then please try to follow those directions." The Doctor handed Rima a small piece of paper with something written on it. Rima took it and immediately hid it in her coats pocket. She was too embarrassed to read on front of the doctor and planned or reading what it said at home in her own room.

At Rimas House

"What !" You could hear Rimas scream in the entire house. "What is it Rima !" Her dad barged into her room seemingly worried. "Oh sorry dad. I just found out that my favorite comedian might be getting his own tv show soon. Once again sorry dad." Rima would never tell her father the truth so she rubbed the back of her head and put on her best embarrassed smile. Her father sighted with relief. "That's good. I was worried that something happened to you." He petted her head and left her room.

This time Rima sighted with relief and looked at the piece of paper again in hopes that she read it wrong the first time but no it still said the exact same thing. "That was close Rima." Kuskus flew from under the desk. "I know. Good for me that I'm a great actor." Rima sighed once again. "So are you going to tell Nagi ?" The chara asked. "Yes. If I'll try to lie he will know straight away and will get the truth out of me one way or another." Rima reminded her chara. "Oh right." Kuskus giggled. "I just hope he won't laugh." Rima lay down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

The Next Day In The Royal Garden.

"Where is Yaya ?" Tadase asked when he entered the garden. "Oh she has some ballet rehearsal today and had to skip our meeting." Amu explained. "Ok then we will fill her in later." He sat at the table and they started the paperwork they planned to take care of that day. It took them about an hour to complete.

"Thank you all for your work and see you tomorrow." Tadase smiled at them from the garden entrance and left. They stayed claiming that they will give the floor a quick sweep but in reality they wanted to find out what has the doctor said to Rima.

"So ?" Asked Amu. Both hers and Nagi's attention was entirely on her. Rima simply dropped her head down before one of them could see her blush and handed Nagi the note she got from the doctor. "What is it ." He asked not bothering to read it. "Just read it crossdresser. Those are the advices the doctor gave me." She said not even looking up at him. "O-Ok." Nagihiko read what the note said and immediately blushed like a tomato. "What is it ? Is there something wrong ? Show this to me !" Amu tried to grab the note out of Nagis hands but he didn't allow that. "Come on Nagi show it to me." Amu kept trying to get the note. Then something flew right beside them both and snached the not from Nagihikos hand which he kept up high.

"Hmm. Lots of sxeual intercourses and lots of lubricants." Read a low voice. They all looked up in the direction the voice came from and saw.. "Ikuto !" They shouted. "Hey long time no see." He smiled. "Get down here you perverted cat so that I could kill you." Rima shouted. "Not until you come down chibi devil." He stated casually and crossed his hands behind his head. Rima sent him her most evil glare.

After 5 minutes or so Rima managed to calm down at least a little and Ikuto finally came down and sat with them at the table. "Maybe you should also go and visit a gynecologist Amu." Ikuto side hugged her. "I would love to help with such a prescription as they got. Though we wouldn't need the lub. We've done it many times and you seemed quite ok afterwards." Now it was Amy's turn to blush. Nagi giggled embarrassingly and Rima sent Ikuto another death glare.

Some Time Later

Rima and Nagihiko were walking home together. "S-So Rima ?" Nagi asked suddenly. "So what ?" She asked confused. "Are you coming over tonight ? It's Friday ?" Rima knew what he's talking about and blushed. "I d-don't mean in it t-that way Rima." He quickly straighten up. "I know purple head." She said dropping her head down. "Come on Rima what's wrong are you embarrassed about what the doctor advised ?" Nagihiko kneeled on one knee in front of her. She just shook her head. "Then you must be angry at Ikuto ?" He smiled. Rima once again shook her head. "Then what is it my Chibi Devil tell me please." He placed his hand on her cheek and gently lifted her head up so that their eyes met. Rima blushed even more.

"It's...it's just that…." She was unable to finish. "It's just what Rima ? Please tell me. You have nothing to worry about." He reassured her and smiled. "I-I actually….w-want to….to try." Was all she managed to say. "To try what Rima ?" Now Nagi was confused. "W-what the n-n-note says." Rima once again looked down and blushed even harder. Nagihiko on the other hand was so shocked that he froze for a few seconds. When he returned to his senses he once again lifted Rimas head up to look her in the eyes. "Are….Are you sure ?" He asked. The uncertainty in his voice was very hearable. Rima nod her head instead of speaking as she felt that nothing will come out of her throat at that very moment.

"O-ok then." Nagi finally stood up blushing like a tomato. "W-When ?" He quickly asked looking to the side and rubbing the back of his head because of how embarrassed he was. "W-Would today b-be ok ?" She asked so quietly that Nagihiko barely heard her. "I-I guess." They still avoided each other's sight. "T-then we a-are s-sorted." Rima stuttered out. Nagi just nod his head at that hoping that Rima will take the silence as a yes.

* * *

Ok that's it for now. I hope that you liked it !

And like always **HAVE A MAD DAY !** and See you all soon !


End file.
